Sweet Valentine
by YumeMusouka
Summary: Valentine's Day is oh so sweet


**I'm back! Hello people... I wonder if any of you can actually remember my name. Well... A lot of things happened in the past month or so. For me... I've been through some things, but I'll be honest. I got on medication for depression and anxiety. My daddy had a heart attack two weeks ago too, so I've been busy trying to help out at home. My dad is alive and fine, so don't worry. Anyways, this is a short chapter to say that I've come back.**

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Eren sheepishly smiled as he pushed his glasses up with his hand in a nervous motion.

"Where's my present?" Levi knowingly smirked. Levi leaned forward, trapping Eren between his body and the desk.

The two lovers were in an empty classroom. It was lunch period and everyone quickly ran to the cafeteria except for them. Eren Jaeger, a freshman in highschool, rolled his eyes in embarrassment. Levi, his boyfriend who was a senior, would always tease him. Levi chuckled and kissed Eren on the cheek. The boy puffed his cheeks and blew it out upwards. His chestnut hair flew up and came back down.

The freshman reached inside his hoodie's front pocket and grabbed out a bag of chocolates. He pushed the bag into the senior's chest. Levi grabbed it before it fell. The freshman gave the senior a quick kiss on his tan cheek. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around his older boyfriend and covered his face with his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're such a dork," Levi returned the hug. He lifted the bag of chocolates and scrutinized it. They were all intricate and designed well. "Did you make these?"

"Of course I did," Eren mumbled.

"Thank you," Levi nuzzled against the freshman's neck. "I got you something too."

"Let me guess," Eren said in a mocking tone. "Sex."

"Maybe," the senior replied in a low voice. "I mean… sex was going to be part of your present, wasn't it?"

"Well… yea, but… we're at school," Eren pouted and pushed the senior.

"Your point is?" Levi asked. The senior leaned forward. Eren leaned back on his elbows. His face became flushed, full of embarrassment. He suddenly became aware of the situation he was in.

"You're the student council president… I don't think you should be doing this. Won't you get in trouble?" Eren looked straight up at his boyfriend with huge caribbean eyes.

"I'm the president so that I can get away with it," Levi smirked as he leaned dangerously closer. His lips loomed over the freshman's own plumped pink lips. "You know that."

"I don't," Eren bit his bottom lip as he stared at Levi's lips.

"Are you sure?" Levi chuckled.

"I'm sure," Eren replied. "But… I want a kiss though."

"Then I'll give you that," Levi smiled.

The senior pressed his lips against the boy's lips. Eren closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. Levi lifted Eren and sat him on the desk. They separated from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. The boy shivered as he felt his boyfriend's hands travel his body. The senior touched every single portion of his body. Caribbean eyes became glazed with lust. Silver blue eyes darkened with a purpose. The senior gave the boy another kiss, biting on Eren's lips. Eren parted his rosy lips and accepted Levi's tongue.

Levi deepened the kiss as he cradled the freshman's cheek in his hands. Eren opened his legs to allow the senior closer to his own body. The two high schoolers rubbed their bodies against one another. Their tongues wrapped around each other. Eren never fought for dominance, not with Levi.

A loud bang resounded on the locked door. Eren shrieked and clenched on Levi's shoulders. Levi sighed and pulled away. He gave Eren one last parting kiss on the lips. Then the sound of the voice that he dreaded came.

"Levi! Stop messing with your boy toy and come out here! The student council needs their president!" Hanji screeched.

"We'll continue later," Levi finalized nuzzled his nose on Eren's neck.

"Then… at your house?" Eren questioned with pleading eyes.

"I thought you didn't want sex," Levi teased.

"Not at school… but your place is fine," Eren pouted.

"Heh… come here," Levi offered his hand to Eren.

The freshman took the senior's hand. Levi led the brunette to the door. He unlocked it as he winked at Eren. The boy looked at his boyfriend in confusion. Levi creaked the door open and stepped aside for the younger one to go first. Suddenly the door bursted open and flowers showered on the brunette. Eren screamed and jumped back. He attempted to grab onto Levi as he shook in fear. What he touched was not his boyfriend's fit body. It was something soft and small (though Levi was also small). Eren opened his caribbean eyes and smiled.

Levi shoved a teddy bear in his hands. To be exact, it was a build - a - bear. Its fur was dark black and fluffy. He wore a hoodie that matched his blue eyes. Eren hugged it and made sounds of approval.

"It's so cute! I love it!" Eren smiled.

"You really are a dork. I'm glad I got it then," Levi hugged Eren by his waist. "The only time I could ever trust Hanji."

"I know Eren like the back of my head! He's my test subject! Don't. Ever. Doubt. Me," Hanji huffed.

"It looks like you," Eren told his boyfriend.

"That's what I said," Hanji rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"You both are blind. I do not look like a short ass grumpy bear," Levi scoffed.

"Those words describe you so well!" Eren laughed. "Thank you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Levi responded. "So… sex, later?"

"Are you actually asking for my opinion?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Well then," Levi shrugged his shoulders as he put a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Half of the chocolate stuck out on his lips. "How about a kiss?"

Eren leaned down and bit the other half, kissing Levi.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Thank you for reading my short story. To compensate for being gone for so long, I wanna let you guys decide which story I will update first (though I feel like prized possession will be picked anyways). While I was gone, I developed all the stories, so I'm good with anything right now. So comment/review or just pm me what you want to read. I'll update it on Monday night since I have no school on that day and I still need to do my homework. 1) Attack on College 2) Beyond Subscribing 3) The Black Scarf of Fate 4) Prized Possession 5) Little Green Riding Hood Luv you all! Byes! Oh yea! I have a beta reader now. She edited all the chapters I've already posted up so I'll be putting them up too. My meds make me sleepy, so I'll reply to all your comments tomorrow at like... 5 or 6 in the morning. Lol.**


End file.
